


Loki's missing wife

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a slightly darker than normal fiction for me. Sigyn went missing a long time ago from Asgard and has now been found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

This one came out rather dark, which is not something I do too often in my fictions. I don’t own anything I am just borrowing the characters for a while and I promise to give them back when I’m done. Please as always go nicely on the spelling and grammar as I am dyslexic, it has gone through a spell checker. 

Loki’s missing wife.

Part one:

Quietly Thor stood looked at his brother in his cell. Loki looked back at the thunder god who appeared to be pale and shaking slightly. “What brings you her Thor?” He asked the other immortal eventually.

It took Thor a few moments before he spoke. “I have some news for you on Sigyn.”

Loki waved one hand dismissively at his brother. “You mean the woman that left me, of what importance would news about her be to me.”  
“Loki, Tony found her on Midgard so he asked me to go down to Midgard and make sure it was your wife.” The blonde immortal shivered slightly and seemed to be unable to carry on talking for a moment.

“Right, so she was on that god forsaken planet you adore what of it?” The god asked with an uncaring shrug.

Becoming a little angry at his brothers attitude towards his wife Thor spoke to him with more volume to his next words. “Your wife didn’t leave you Loki. After seeing all the information Tony has gathered and from what I have seen firsthand she was taken captive by force whilst there.”

The god of mischief pauses in his cell when Thor tells him this. “What do you mean taken Thor by whom and how, and what kind of force?" Loki’s voice suddenly drops to a low growl.

With a slight sigh the blonde god explains some of what he knows. “Those that took her are a sect calling themselves the immortals. Tony is trying to discover exactly what they have given Sigyn to keep her unconscious all this time so we can try to find a way to prevent its future use. She was separated from her stave it would seem since they took her, so Sigyn could not get back here even if she had woken. Oddly your bracelet, which is the only gift you have ever given your wife is still on her wrist, it appears they tried to remove that several times but they met with no success.”

“I made the bracelet so it could not be removed except by me or her. As for her stave where is it? She would not have left without it nor would she have left it on Midgard.”

“Tony believes they still have it some were in the base were we found Sigyn in but he is yet to locate it. There is more about this I must tell you Loki but I find the words hard to say.”

“Tell me Thor, tell me what you must.” His voice is an even deeper growl now.

“Your wife is...is...Injured and very badly Loki.” As Thor says this to his brother he moves his eyes away from the trickster in order to avoiding making eye contact with Loki and the thunder god shivers once more.

“How do you mean injured Thor? What did they do to her?” Loki asks his voice is filled with anger at the thought of Sigyn being harmed in any way.

The blonde god gulps several times and then speaks; it’s obviously painful for him to recount this to the other immortal despite their past. “She is covered in bruises, cuts, old scares, there are apparently broken bones too all of which are not healing properly because she is not conscious. Sigyn has lost a lot of blood from whatever they have been doing to her. They’ve cut all her hair off to her scalp there are scares on that part of the head to. I’m afraid that due to all the injuries which have been done to your wife mother thinks we may lose Sigyn, I’m sorry Loki despite all our past no one deserves news like that about one they care for.”

Loki has gone suddenly very still and silent, before in a low tone he addresses his brother. “It’s a good thing I’m stuck here in this cell then Thor otherwise they would all be dead by their next moon. May I see her I promise to not do anything I swear it on her name as the faithful goddess.”

“I have to confess that even I am half tempted to help you murder them all I’ve not seen anything so terrible done to one woman for a long time. As for letting you out, you’d have to be in chains for everyone to feel comfortable about it but I think we could manage to leave the gag. However before any of that you must swear properly Loki promise on her name, say you swear on Sigyn’s name and I shall know you can be trusted.”

“Very well I swear on Sigyn’s life that I will do nothing to endanger anyone or do anything to harm her. If what you say is true then she has suffered a great deal and may not be long for this existence therefore as her husband I should be by her side.”

With a nod Thor gestures to the guards they open the cell as Loki steps out of it the muzzle does not appear but the chains on his wrists do. “Come then we shall go to your wife.”

“Thank you for your trust, I will keep my word.” Loki assures the thunder god.

The blue eyes of the blonde god dart to the dark haired immortal next to him. “I know if it was Jane I would want to be with her.” This said Thor quickly sets off into the castle with Loki by his side. 

Together they enter the rooms that Loki and his wife share as a married couple and despite the presence of many of the other immortals in the room all is quiet far too quiet for the dark haired god’s liking. The thunder god takes Loki round, past the other gods that are in the room, they watch the god of mischief closely but no one comments on his presence here.

The two brothers came to the bedside and slowly Loki looks down at Sigyn taking in all that he can see of his wife noting all the scars and bruises covering her body. Her once beautiful long brown hair missing her face sunken, bruised and marred with cuts. He sits on a chair by her bedside, quickly and uncaring of the audience watching him the god clasps a thin hand in his and speaks gently to the goddess. “I’m here Sigyn my love.” Carefully he moves the hand to his mouth and kisses it, a single tear leaving one of his blue eyes running down onto the far too bony hand.

Thor lets out a deep sad sigh, before turning to the other gods and starting to move them out of the room in order to leave Sigyn and Loki alone. Eventually the room is empty save for himself and the other two immortals, the thunder god stands with his back to the door and looks across the room at the other god. “I’m so sorry brother. At least you know now that Sigyn did not leave you, she never betrayed you.”

“Yes this is so, at least I know that but it will not bring her back from this, she is very badly hurt and even with all my knowledge I know of nothing I can do to help her except to get revenge.” As he speaks there is a raw pain in his voice. 

After a few moments of silence Loki softly kisses her hand again and addresses his wife once more. “Sigyn my love I’m here, I’m here for you.”

The hand Loki is holding twitches ever so slightly in his grip, the bleu eyed god does not realise the hand has moved at all as he is focused too much on all of the injuries which have been done to Sigyn. Then slender hand closes very slowly round his, the god of mischief blinks with surprise before looking down at his hand. Carefully unwilling to hurt the goddess further the raven haired god gives her hand a gentle squeeze in return for the one he thinks she has just tried to give him. “I’m here Sigyn, I’m hear my dearest.” It seemed to him that at the sound of his voice the grip on his hand tightens slightly, a small sound escapes Sigyn, and her eye lids start to flicker slightly. 

“Well it seems she was waiting for you.” Thor said softly with a touch of awe to his voice, amazed that somehow Loki’s voice could reach the goddess and bring her back to them.

Loki ignores his brother’s words, instead he focuses on Sigyn watching her expectantly, his eyes blue are filled with sudden tears which leak out unchecked onto his face there is also a small smile of relief on his lips. “Sigyn... Sigyn... Sigyn...” Loki calls out to her encouragingly.

Slowly as if it is the hardest thing she has ever done Sigyn opens her deep brown eyes, they instantly focus on her husband, the goddess squeezes his hand gently again and tries to talk but nothing bar a few small noises come out. “Hush now, do not try to talk my love.” The dark haired god says to her gently as he places a finger over her lips. “Rest and know that I’m glad you’re still alive.” He tells her before as carefully he squeezes her hand a little more he addresses her again. “I thought I had lost you, I thought you had left me. I cannot tell you how glad I am that this was not the case.”

The goddess looks away from her husband clearly unsure as to whether believe him or not, her eyes travel to the bracelet and for some reason tears fill her eyes. “I’m hear my love do not cry you are safe now they cannot harm you anymore.” The dark haired immortal tells her in a soft caring voice as he stands leans over and kisses her on the lips gently and tenderly.

Sigyn returns the kiss as much as she can a few tears do escape her however, she notices the chains and manacles at his wrists which causes her to cast her dark haired husband a questioning look as they part from the kiss. “It’s a very long story.” He tells her shaking the chains. “But for now I know you’re alive and here you are safe, hopefully now that you’re awake perhaps you will start to heal and if you do then I will go back to my room Thor.”

The blonde god rolls his eyes at Loki. “You wife needs you and you think that when she starts to heal it will just be fine to up and abandon her again. If that’s your attitude maybe you should just go back there already as clearly Sigyn would be better off with a man who cares about her, a man who can be good and kind. It is times like this I seriously wonder what it is that she sees in you.”

“I do not know what she sees in me Thor. What I was trying to say to you was that I will go when she is well I will go back to where I was before you brought me here no fighting no arguing. I know many would prefer me back there already even though my place is here with her till she heals.”

“You Loki are a fool, you think loving her will make you weak, you think that you can sit there help her to heal then leave her again and what is she supposed to do just sit around and wait? You have never told her you love her not to her face, you will always be what you are mischief, a liar a cheat and a silver tongued devil, but for some reason she sees more than that in you. I make you this promise brother if you ever cause her to cry in despair I will go to my father and get his permission to take her from you do you understand.” Thor said his angry at the other immortal very evident in every word he spoke.

“I understand Thor but you cross a line she is mine and I am hers, I do not wish to leave her even after she is well but I still have a punishment to go through remember and our farther will not allow me to go without finishing my punishment. With Sigyn so ill he will accept my presence beside her but as soon as she is well, safe and herself once more he will except me to go back to that room I’m merely saying that I will do so without a fight. I do love her Thor I have said it quite a few time in theses last hours I love her she is mine and I am hers.”

The thunder god let out another deep sigh. “I will talk to our father about your punishment if over the time to come you show some sense of change Loki. I will say this, that if Sigyn is the one to bring about that change in you then I shall count us all very blessed that someone can get through to that stubborn heart of yours.”

Loki just blinks at Thor for a few moments with surprise. The mischievous god looks back to his wife whom he leans over again, he speaks to her softly. “I love you and I never want you to leave me.” With that he kisses her firmly on the lips, once again Sigyn responds to the kiss as much as she is able to. As they part from the kiss Loki notices that some of the smaller cuts are starting to heal slowly already and as the cuts do this he feels hope and jot sweep through him. 

Sigyn tries to talk again, when he notices this Thor crosses the room and he fills a glass of water which he hands quietly to the god of mischief. He takes it and carefully holds Sigyn up so she can drink the water. “Here drink this slowly first.”

The brown haired goddess does as her husband directs, when she has drunk it all the goddess smiles at him from in the safety of her husband’s arms. “Loki...I’ve missed you my love.” She says softly. “Only you could manage to get yourself into trouble while I’ve been gone. Next you’ll be telling me you caused it just in the hope I’d come to stop you as I usually do.”

Loki quickly looks away from her as she says this and the brown eyes of the goddess widen in realisation. “Loki...I’m right aren’t I that’s exactly why you did whatever it was you did?”

“Yes it was, I had hoped it would get your attention and that you would come back to me, I missed you so much my love.”

“Oh Loki, I’ve missed you too. Have you told anyone other than me and now Thor why you did those things?”

Loki shakes his head, Sigyn lets out a deep sigh. “Tell your father the truth Loki, he deserves to know it. I have lost quiet enough time with you I do not intend to lose any more.”

“I did what I did it was wrong and bad even for me but once I start something you know me I see it though. I knew exactly what I was doing and I’m being punished for it I accept that.”

“Then you should go back, the longer I keep you the worse it will be for you. I will be fine now Loki go on now go.”

Stubbornly he continues to hold her. “No, I will not go not until you are well, I will stay by your side, not knowing how or where you are will be the worse punishment I could suffer. I love you Sigyn and to be away from you when you need me now will hurt so much more.”

“Then stay with me Loki, to have you here beside me as I grow well will be the best medicine I could receive. As I still have your bracelet, I need to ask do you still have my wedding gift to you.”

“Yes I do still have your pendant you gave me.” Carefully Loki laid his wife back on the bed. “Thor come here and give me a hand I cannot get it from beneath my top with these shackles on.”

The blonde god walks over to the other god and carefully he fishes the necklace out for Loki. “There you go brother.”

“Thank you, see I still have it my beloved.” Loki leans over her so she can see it properly. “I have not taken it off since you put it on me just as you have not taken mine off.”

“Do you know what it actually is Loki?” The goddess asked her husband interestedly.

“No I do not I have not seen its like before and there was nothing to be found about it in the archives.”

The lady smiles widely up at her dark haired husband. “Trust you to try to research it my love, it’s a staff, the mirror to my own, in green and gold, one that just like mine is filled by the light of its owner and creates power through that light. It also shows to any other immortals that should see it that I consider you to be my soul mate, the other half of myself. One day perhaps I shall get to see you use it the manor which it was meant to be used by you.”

“This is a pendant is supposed to be a staff! I think you still need to rest if you believe that my love and when you’re well you can show me how that is supposed to be the case.”

The goddess lets out a small chuckle. “Very well I shall rest.” Carefully Loki lays Sigyn back down on the pillows, he then sits back on the chair by her bedside and took a hand back into his. The blue eyed immortal gazed down at his wife and leant over to kiss her forehead briefly, with a grateful smile for her husband the lady let her eyes close and fell to sleep.


	2. part two

Part two:

Loki continued to sit quietly with his wife holding her hand, Thor left them alone at some point but the blue eyed mischief maker was unsure how long ago that had been now. As the day wore on and the evening settled over Asgard Frigg came into the room baring a tray of food for Loki, she addressed her son gently. “Thor told me Sigyn woke earlier.”

Loki looked up at his mother and replied in a quiet voice. “Yes, for a little.” 

“I am glad to hear it, hopefully that means she will get better.”

“I hope so mother, I could not abide losing her.” 

Gently the queen of the immortal Asgardian’s laid a comforting hand onto his shoulder before speaking to her son. “Maybe after this experience you will be more understanding others pain from now on Loki.”

“Yes I believe I will mother. Mother may I ask you something?”

“What is it my son?”

“Did you ever resent me because I was not your true son?” Loki asked her very sadly.

Frigg squeezed the shoulder she held and then spoke to him. “No Loki, I have always loved you, I could never have another child and I wanted one, you were that second son to me.”

“I love you mother and I’m sorry for everything.” The god said to her quietly but sincerely.

“I know you are sorry my son and I love you too. You should at least try to eat something.” The goddess said carefully handing him the tray which the food on it.  
“I will mother.” The god said softly before he reluctantly released Sigyn’s hand so that he could take the tray from his mother. In silence, Loki watched his wife sleep and ate all of the dinner Frigg had given him and when he finished the blue eyed god looked to his mother for a moment and smiled slightly at her. “Thank you for the food.”

“You are welcome my son.” Frigg stood quietly beside her son in silence the queen of the gods looked down at his bruised and battered wife; she could see that there was a long way to go before Sigyn would be anywhere near well. It appeared she would have to talk to Odin, he needed to realise that the healing process of both husband and wife could not be rushed and that Loki was suffering enough watching Sigyn like this without Odin trying to force him away from her any earlier than was necessary. “Try to get some rest if you can Loki.”

The god nodded in answer to this suggestion but did not remove his gaze from his wife. Quietly the queen of Asgard took the tray from Loki and left him alone once again with Sigyn. Frigg went to talk to Odin, after much talking she convinced him to go to see the pair too and then make his own judgments on what he could see.   
The king of the gods took the advice of his wife, quietly he entered the room, Odin instantly noticed that Loki was fast asleep in the chair by the bedside, holding one of his wife’s very thin hands in his own. The usually pale good of mischief was even paler than normal, the king of the gods turned his gaze onto the goddess in the bed and had to hold in the shocked gasp that wanted to escape him at the sight of her.

Odin knew Loki had to be punished for what he had done on Midgard but the one eyed god could not help but agree with his wife that seeing Sigyn like this and helping her to recover should be counted towards his punishment. He also knew Frigg was right this was going to take time for the goddess of faithfulness to recover from this and Odin would not and could not rush this or their parting. Quietly the king of the gods found a blanket he carefully covered over the slumbering Loki and then left them alone again. Odin couldn’t help but think it would be best to let the other god rest after all they could talk about his situation when the morning came.  
Slowly Loki woke, as he did he became aware of a blanket over him, as well as eyes on him, the god of mischief blinked and turned his head to find Odin standing on the other side of the bed facing him. “Father, what is it?” He asked with a trace of concern to his voice.

“I wanted to talk to you. I can see that Thor and Frigg were right, your wife is very badly hurt my son. I will not force you to leave her when she so obviously needs you here with her.”

“I promised Thor I would only leave quietly when she was well again and I meant that.” Loki told him his blue eyes serious as he carefully moved the blanket off of him and onto the arm of the chair for the next night.

“I am sure you do. I have decided that seeing your wife like this will be extremely painful for you so her healing time can count towards your sentence.”

Loki’s eyes went to his wife and then to the hand he still held. “Thank you father, it hurts more than I can say to see Sigyn like this.”

“I am certain it does. Your brother has also spoken to me about his idea and I agree with him that if you show change Loki I will consider letting you go early but only into the care of your wife, do you understand?”

“I understand father. I take it he told you why I did what I did to?”

“Yes my son. Next time may I request you talk to us about what is wrong with you?”

“I shall try father.” The god of mischief said, meeting his father’s one eyed gaze, and with a satisfied nod that Loki was not up to anything bad at all Odin left him alone with his wife again.

As soon as his father was gone from the room Loki turned his attention back to Sigyn. He stroked his thumb gently over her knuckles and watched as the brown eyes opened slowly to look up at him. “Loki...” The lady smiled up at the god of mischief and at the sight of that smile the god felt joy spread through him.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Did you sleep in the chair all night?” Sigyn asked him softly.

“Yes, I didn’t want to hurt you because of all your injuries.”

“Loki I want to feel your warmth.”

“I know, but I shouldn’t get into the bed with you yet.”

“Does it sound odd to say this bed feels far too large without you in it with me?”

Loki let out a small chuckle. “No love it doesn’t. Normally I’d love to be sharing our bed with you, but I want to wait until those broken bones of yours have healed properly.”

“That sounds sensible, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” The goddess said folding her arms and pouting up at her husband. The god of mischief couldn’t help his laughter this time and Sigyn smiled up at him. “That’s better; I don’t like it when you’re sad it doesn’t suite you. I feel a little hungry Loki...” The goddess told him softly.

With a nod the god let go of her hand, he went to the bell pull to summon a servant. Once this was done the blue eyed immortal went back to his wife’s bedside, he had barely settled on the chair when a serving girl arrived, Loki turned to look at her from Sigyn’s be side. “My wife is feeling hungry Lilia, please would you go to the kitchens and ask the cook to prepare her something. I am sure the cook will know what will be best.”

“Of cause prince Loki.” Lilia answered politely before leaving the room to go about her allotted task. It did not take the young serving girl long to return with a tray on which sat a steaming bowl, in the meanwhile Loki had helped his wife to sit up and propped her against some pillows. Carefully Lilia placed the tray onto the bedside table near the god of mischief who shot her a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” The servant told him, Lilia gave the pair a polite curtsied before she turned and left the room quietly closing the door to the room behind her as she went.

Carefully Loki sat feeding his wife until it was all gone. “That tasted lovely and was very filling.” Sigyn said with a satisfied sigh.

“Good, I have to say you do look a little better today, less pale, most of the small cuts and bruises are gone now.” Loki told her smiling softly at his wife.  
“That’s good, I miss my hair.”

“It will grow back in time.” Loki told her giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

“I know, it just feels odd it not being there.”

“I’m sure it does my wife.”

The lady let out a deep sigh. “Right this is making me sad, I think I need to talk about something else or try chess, though I’d be relying on you to move the pieces for me.”

“Let me set up the chess set then dear and we can play.” With the nod from Sigyn Loki brought the chess set, and a small table over to her bedside. Quickly the god of mischief sets the board up for a game. “You go first love.” Loki told her gently.

Very soon the two were playing a deeply involved game of chess, when they finished their game Sigyn lay back on the pillows looking tired and the god of mischief instantly noticed this. “You should rest my wife, you are clearly tired.”

“I hate being so tired all the time.”

“Being tired is fine Sigyn it shows you are healing, please rest love.”

With a happy smile for her husband the lady settled back on the pillows, her eyes close and the goddess is soon fast asleep. Quietly Loki carefully put the pieces back to their staring positions and then turns his attention back to his now sleeping wife a small caring smile turning up the edge of the gods lips.


	3. part three

Part three:  
Time for Loki seemed to pass slowly; he played chess with his gradually healing wife, read to her and told her all the news and gossip of Asgard. The god of mischief quickly found that he truly enjoyed making Sigyn laugh by telling her as many silly stories or stupid rumours as he was aware of. 

It took some time but eventually Thor and Tony had found Sigyn’s staff and returned it to her, this had helped the lady greatly as it made it easier for her to tap into her magic, this had meant in turn that Sigyn begin to heal quicker and with more precision than before. Thor also informed Loki that the sect which had taken his wife, were either dead or in prison, the god of mischief had taken this news with an equanimity which surprised Thor. The thunder god however was grateful for his brothers acceptance of the Midgardians form of justice for the men who had harmed his wife, as Loki bent on revenge would as he well knew not have been a pretty thing for those involved in taking Sigyn from the dark haired god. 

The god of mischief found himself completely enjoying spending time like this with his wife, he had never felt so relaxed or at peace before. The other immortals and even Jane were now having a hard time saying the dark haired immortal was the same as he had been before this incident with Sigyn had occurred. Yes he would still cause mischief but it was nothing which could be seen as evil or undeserved, whatever mess Loki created was usually fairly simple to sort out after and it soon became apparent that the black haired god’s new version of mischief tended to teach the person he did the mischief upon a usually well deserved lesson.

It was several more months before Sigyn’s badly broken bones were fully healed, her cuts scars and bruises were long gone. The lady’s deep brown hair had slowly grown back down to where it had originally been which was at her waist. The goddess’s strength was increasing every day but she still had a long way to go. It took almost a year before she even felt able to stand, even then Loki had to support her and Sigyn could only manage to stay up right for short periods of time.

During this passage of time the goddess had finally convinced her husband to share a bed with her again and it was quiet clear when people noticed the goddess, that she was very happy to have her husband both back in her life and her bed again. 

Loki was the ever attentive husband always at her side refusing to leave his wife for most of the time, and when he did leave her to perform his duties as the god of mischief he would leave her in the care of Thor or Frigg. The dark haired immortal also made sure that he returned from his duties to Sigyn’s side as soon as he possibly could.

Carefully Loki helped his wife to stand in their rooms as he did as often as he could, Sigyn held on nervously to his hand trying to keep her balance and leaning slightly on the arm round her holding her other hand from the side. “That it Sigyn your getting so much better at this.”

“I feel so stupidly weak.”

“You are doing much better especially since you received your staff back.”

“I know I am Loki, I just hate not being able to do anything.”

“I know love, I know.” Loki said with a tone of complete understanding to his voice. “But you are getting stronger.”

“Would it be too much to ask you to help me to go down to the gardens? I would love the change of scene.” Sigyn asked her husband hopefully looking outside wistfully.

“I think I can manage that lady wife.” The god said with a twinkle of mischief to his eyes as he moved to quickly sweep the goddess up into his arms. Sigyn let out a small started noise, before bringing her arms up round Loki’s neck, the blue eyed immortal looked down on his wife his eyes still alight with joy. “Shall we?”

“Yes please.”

The two left their rooms, Loki walked through the castle carrying his wife and anyone who noticed them smiled at the pair as they went passed calling out cheerful greetings which Loki and Sigyn returned. Soon they were out in the garden; the god carefully settled his wife onto a bench and then sat down beside her. The two immortals sat side by side in a perfectly unified silence; eventually it was Loki who looking down at the brown haired goddess next to him spoke. “You were right; this is a lovely change of scenery for both of us.”

“See I do know best.” Sigyn said raising her brows at her husband and grinning.

Loki couldn’t stop the laughter which escaped him. “Yes this is true you do my love.”

Slowly the goddess lays her head onto the shoulder of her husband; the god put his arm round his wife and held her gently. Silence falls over the pair again, they sit together just enjoying each other’s company. As the evening falls Loki once again takes his wife into his arms and returns inside to their rooms with her once more. These trips to the garden became a more regular occurrence between the pair; it was here that the goddess and god set about starting on her walking lessons. Sigyn would lean on her husband with his arm round her and they would take short walks between the various benches of the garden.

Soon Loki was carefully letting go of her so that Sigyn could try walking alone, but he was always hovering close to her in case his wife fell. Slowly and surely Sigyn began to walk by herself, however eve this was a slow process and the goddess still had to lean on her husband regularly. 

It was several weeks after this during one of Sigyn and Loki’s visits to the garden that Odin with Jane beside him approached the god of mischief and his wife. As they came over towards the pair of immortals they looked up from their position on a bench to the king of the gods and the mortal lady, it was Odin who addressed Sigyn and Loki. “My son, there has been much discussion over what should happen with too you. Your wife is much better but it is clear that she still has some way to go so you will not need to leave her yet. However the change in you has been very marked, all the immortals and even Jane have noticed it. So as I promised you will not go back to your cell, instead you will be released into the care of your wife. Sigyn do you agree to take care of your husband and to try as best as you can to keep him in line?”

With a nod the goddess answered the question. “I will do what I can king of the gods, but it must always be remembered that my husband is the god of mischief and there will be times that he must due his duty as such.”

“This I know daughter, we can accept the way he has been causing mischief recently and you Loki do you accept this arrangement.”

“Yes father I do.” He said taking his wife’s hand in his and squeezing it affectionately.

“Good, do not make me regret allowing you this, my son.” Odin told him very seriously.

“I will not my father this situation has helped me to see the error of my ways and the pain I have been causing. I want nothing more now than to leave peacefully with my wife and perhaps start a family.”

With satisfied nods from both the king of the gods and Jane they left Loki and his wife alone again, the two immortals turned to look at each other. The god of mischief gave his wife a relived smile. “I meant that, I want to stay with you, I want to start a family with you. I shall do my best not to cause you any trouble, I do not want to bring you any more pain or humiliation my love.”

“You will always be my mischievous devil and I can live with that. I love you Loki, you have been with me all this time, you have helped me as a husband should and I could not be more proud of you love.” Slowly the two leant into each other and shared a short kiss.

As they move apart Loki looked down into the dark eyes of the lady and smiled at her softly. “I cannot wait until you are fully well my love.”

“Oh why is that my husband?”

“Well the sooner you have recovered the sooner we can start on that family.” Loki said with a devilish grin on his face, Sigyn laughed slightly before reaching up and swatting him playfully on the shoulder. “Loki!”

“What...?” He asked with fake innocence.

The lady rolled her eyes at the god. “Honestly only you could say that.”

“Well don’t you want a family?”

“Of cause I do.”  
“Then my comment is valid.”

The goddess let out a sigh; trust her husband to be able to turn any conversation round like this. “Well my love I will confess that I think I am quite well enough for you attentions.”

Loki raised both brows at such a forthright comment coming from his usually shy wife. “Well then my dear, shall we retire?”

“That sounds very appealing.” The goddess answered him with a wide smile.

Quickly the blue eyed god stood, before turning back to face Sigyn carefully Loki lifted his wife from the bench they had just been sitting on and into his arms. With a gentle laugh the goddess placed her arms round her husband and let him carry her back inside to their chambers. 

It was to be noted by all the immortals of Asgard and the mortals of Midgard that Loki kept his word to Odin. Even after the period of the dark haired gods punishment passed and he was declared free, with his wife there beside Loki to ground him he was like a new man. He was still a mischievous playful sprite, who was capable of lying and tricking. However the blue eyed god’s change to a less destructive stance with his powers stayed constant, this was unless he needed to use them for such means for the good of Asgard and even then he would only use his destructive force of his power if asked by Thor or Odin. 

Once she was fully well the goddess also kept her word, teaching Loki to turn his pendent into it’s true form of a staff. The magic it contained shed a glorious golden and green light when the god used it and as Sigyn liked to remind Loki it represented the light which now dwelt within him. The blue eyed immortal understandably became proud of this new power, he stood straighter and felt nobler with his new staff then he ever had with any other weapon by his side.

The dark haired immortals urge to better Thor had vanished, eclipsed completely by his love and involvement with Sigyn and their ever growing family. Loki did not mourn the loss of his ambitions; he celebrated instead, he had found things which he had though besting Thor would bring him through his love for his wife and family peace, and a place where he belonged. The god of mischief knew without any question that was king in the heart of his wife, and Loki was able to admit that she in turn was the queen of his which if he told the truth at least to himself was really all that should have mattered to him from the start.


End file.
